


Love is Blind. Especially to Common Sense

by Scarlet_Gunn



Series: ColdFlash Defends Each Other [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Broken nose, Character Bashing, Hate Talk, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably failed, M/M, Meta Bashing, Mick Doesn't Know What's Happening, No one bashes Barry, Protective Leonard Snart, Tom Patterson Is a Dick, Violence, and an asshole, coldflash - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Snart is brought in for questioning along with Mick but once he overhears Detective Patterson - everything goes to hellBarry gets a surprise visit from Oliver words are said and well Barry isn't happy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing not even really the plot as I stole this idea from the comments (thank you for that by the way) anyway this took me way too long to write but hopefully this is decent. Well enjoy the story then.

 

The metal cuffs clanked against his wrists as Snart tapped his thigh. He could faintly hear Mick tell the detective to fuck off behind the door while the officer yelped about respect in return. Snart snorted at the thought of Mick ever being respectful. 

A loud voice drowned out the rest of the conversation. Snart swore under his breath at being cut off as he shot a glare at the officer who was speaking. 

 

“Why doesn’t the Chief just take him in? We all know he’s just a vile meta who’s going to eventually show his true colours. I mean we should all be terrified of him rather than praising him! Flash has defeated every single criminal and meta he’s come across, he’s a ticking time bomb! It’s only a matter of time before we get a call of someone being robbed or even  _ killed  _  and Flash is going to be the one to do it.”  

 

Snart’s vision was painted red. His blunt nails cut into his palms as he tried to fight the urge to ice the detective’s mouth shut. 

 

“He’s a meta freak just like the rest of them.” Detective Patterson’s cruel laugh snapped Snart’s self control. Before he could stop to think about the consequences - or even what he was going to do - Snart was standing over the fallen detective with a stinging hand. 

 

Snart looked down and saw the officer cradling his nose while glaring at him. 

 

“Never say anything like that about the Flash again. Or next time it won't be just your nose that's broken eh Detective?”  Snart snarled at the fallen man before flinging his cuffs at him and walking towards the elevator. 

 

“Oh you might want to put some ice on that.” Snart called from the elevator opening as he watched the officer’s stumble to catch him. Once the doors closed his smile falter and he laid his head on the automatic door with a broken sigh.

 

‘ _ Well you’ve done it now Snart.’   _

 

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_                                                                                                 Da End  _

Well that's it I know it was really short but I hope you all liked it none the less. I'll try to post more.


	2. Oliver Should Really Just Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver pays Barry a little visit on account of his soft spot for Cold. Words are said and Barry is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am not really happy with how this chapter turned out. But I have put off updating long enough so I guess this will have to work. I am sorry to anyone that was waiting for an update my computer was being an asshole and decided it wasn't going to connect to any wifi so I wasn't able to post. Welp enjoy the story

Barry’s body snapped around when he heard the shuffling get closer. His green stained eyes sweeping back and forth - trying to find the owner of the sound. The inky street seemed to suck everything in making it almost impossible to tell what was a trashcan and what was a criminal waiting to strike. After a few more moments of silence Barry turned back around and screamed. The alarmed sound bounced off the buildings and echoed through the streets creating an eerie melody when tangled with the wind. A leather gloved hand slapped over his mouth, trying to get Barry to  shut up calm down. 

 

After a strained silence Barry pulled Oliver’s hand off his mouth and slapped his arm. 

 

“You’re an idiot okay. Who sneaks up someone that fights dangerous criminals that want to  _ kill him _ ?! I mean I could’ve hurt you!” Barry cried over Oliver’s deep chuckles.

 

“Come on Barry we both know you wouldn’t hurt me. Unless Rainbow Raider is back.” The speedster muttered under his breath something that sounded like ‘Screw you and your arrows’ but Oliver couldn’t be sure.

 

“Why are you even here Ollie? I mean I love seeing you and it’s been awhile but there has to be a reason for this visit.” Barry sighed out with a small smile.

 

“There’s this rumor going around that the Flash has a soft spot for a certain cold themed villain. An almost romantic soft spot. So I just came to ask you  _ what the hell are you thinking?! _ ” Oliver’s soft drawl rose to a sharp growl with every word. 

 

Barry rolled his eyes and groaned. ‘ _ Note to self hide Cisco’s wand collection’ _

 

“I have no idea what you’re talki-”

 

“I'm going to stop you right there because we both know that’s  a lie.” Oliver cut off Barry with a scoff. 

 

“Okay fine so perhaps I can be a little - forgiving - when it comes to Cold. But! Bu-but that does not mean we are dating! Or that we have a...a thing!” Barry’s cheeks were stained a dusty pink colour as he stuttered out the denial. Oliver swore under his breath before shooting the stuttering hero a look.

 

“You don’t have any  _ feelings  _ for him. Do you?”  

 

“No! Of course not...don-don’t be ridiculous Ollie.” Barry’s warm pine eyes slid down to the concrete as he fiddled with his fingers. 

 

“God Barry he’s a  _ criminal _ . Not to mention he’s tried to  _ murder you  _ before!”

 

“Criminal does not mean a bad person, may I remind you that technically we are both criminals! As for for the murdering bit that is in no way fair Oliver. I remember you having a relationship with a certain female who tried to kill YOU on more than one occasion.” Barry’s mouth was set in a firm line as his eyes flashed sharply. 

 

Oliver growled deep in his chest at the jab towards Helena.

 

“Well at least I never wanted to be in relationship with a cold blooded murderer especially one that kills innocent, unarmed, bystanders! Barry he is a thief and a liar and that is all he’s ever going to be. People don’t change especially someone like Snart. How do you know you won’t be next or Cisco, Caitlyn! What if he uses you to attack your family, come on Barry how can you be so bli-”

 

Oliver’s head cracked against the bricks as he was slammed against the wall. Barry eye’s crackled with yellow energy as his breath came out in heavy pants.

 

“You have no right to say that to me. You have no right to stand there and accuse me of endangering the people I love and you have no right to spill venom of a man you don’t even know. So just stop it.” Barry’s eyes softened as his voice shook slightly, “Ollie out of all the years I’ve known you I have never doubted your ability to protect your loved ones. I have trusted you with not only my life but my friend’s and family’s lives so why can’t you just trust me. Please.” 

 

Oliver felt regret and guilt swirl in his chest as he saw the sadness in Barry’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Barry. You’re right I know you’re right - it’s just that you are very emotional and you allow your emotions to blind you at times. I just don’t want you to get hurt or do something with horrible after effects.” Oliver hissed slightly as Barry drew him into a crushing hug.

 

“Thank you” The speedster muttered tiredly before pulling back. A light smear of blood on the vigilante’s forehead caught his attention. He lifted a hand to the back of Oliver’s hand; eyes widening when he saw another smear of blood on his glove.

 

“Oliver you’re bleeding! Oh god you must of hit your head when I threw you against the wall. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Barry cried out in shock as he fumbled with apologies and concerns. 

 

Oliver waved his hand as he tried to calm the other down. “Barry it’s fine it’s just a little blood I’ve had much much worse. I don’t even have a headache. Now come on I told Felicity we’d meet her at Jitters. She has a few things to say to you too.” Oliver chuckled as he steered a groaning Barry down the street.

 

“You’re a sadist you know that.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                             Ending 

 

That was the story hoped you liked it as always comments and such are appreciated


End file.
